The Second Galactic War
Summary The Second Galactic War is a five year long conflict between the Galactic Republic/Galactic Empire and the Gundao Syndicate. It began in 9 BBY and officially ended in 3 BBY. The war ended with the deaths of the Syndicate’s Prime Minister and other heads of command by the workings of Darth Vader in 3 BBY. The Second Galactic War concluded with the official turn of Anakin Skywalker and Ducau Zaoku to the Dark Side of the Force. Billions of people and millions of planets were affected by the war, and nearly caused the collapse of the Republic. It is because of this strenuous fight that led to the formation of the Empire by the Imperial Council. 9 BBY - 3 BBY In 9 BBY, the Gundao Syndicate was causing much trouble in far Outer Rim systems; raiding and stealing from worlds like Mon Calamari, Rutharox, and Telpana. The Syndicate was just a band of multiple pirating gangs from around the Galaxy, and was composed of many defected Hutt bounty hunters. These bounty hunters became military leaders in the Syndicate, and soon enough, a strong enough Navy was formed. The Gundao Syndicate had completed its fleet by 10 BBY in secret over the System 66 (a highly classified star system controlled by the Syndicate). The Syndicate was making many hit-and-runs around the far Outer Rim, that it took Mon Calamari’s own planetary defenses to take action before the Republic. It was in this year when Ahsoka Tano and her apprentice Leia Skywalker traveled to Mon Calamari to meet with the Calamarian Council in order to discuss the recent events. The Republic was still tied up in its own bureaucracy and financial issues that not many officials took notice to the fighting. Ducau Zaoku, who finished his two consecutive terms, was well aware that a gangster group of interplanetary thugs were making some sort of radicalist stance and did in fact try to help, but the Senate’s ruthless corruption prevented him from getting anything done. The corruption and bureaucracy also easily controlled the new Chancellor, the weak-spirited Tamara Karsguard of Corellia. Mon Calamari thus dispatched their own fleet of modified cruisers and managed to defeat the Syndicate fleet amassing over the planet Rutharox, in the Rutha-Navarch System, not far from their location. The Mon Calamarian fleet bore many losses but ended up winning the Battle of Rutha-Navarch… and thus the Second Galactic War began. Ahsoka Tano and Leia Skywalker returned to the Jedi Order, informing them about the Syndicate; and how they’ve already amassed a large fleet and were itching for a fight. The Jedi did, in fact, have their own intentions. They were well aware that the Senate would vote to engage in a war with the Syndicate, since they posed a serious threat. The Jedi didn’t show their stance on the conflict, for they would serve and defend the Republic either way. Soon, Padme Amidala-Skywalker (Chief of Staff to Naboo’s Queen at the time) came to speak at the Galactic Senate since there was a serious deadlock on what to do about the Syndicate. The Syndicate was continuously bombarding Republic and neutral worlds, raiding and killing off thousands. After the Naboo Chief of Staff finished her speech, the Senate voted to declare war on the Gundao Syndicate. About seven months after the war started, in 8 BBY, Chancellor Tamara Karsguard committed suicide, and the Imperial Council held an emergency meeting with selected members from the Senate and Supreme Court. The group appointed Ducau Zaoku as Chancellor, and consequently voted to reorganize the Republic into the Empire, by the idea of Ducau Zaoku. Zaoku was then appointed Emperor. It was around this time when the Empire was now winning the war, and the Syndicate was on the run. The Empire became so focused on destroying the Syndicate, that so much money was diverted into the military; beefing up the Army and Navy like never before in the history of the Galaxy. And since the Senate didn’t stand in the way of that process, the Emperor and Imperial Council was easily able to do what they wanted. Around 8-7 BBY, the Empire began abandoning entire star systems where vicious warlords secretly worked with the Syndicate. There were many of these systems, and the added regions became known as the Galactic Demilitarized Zone. Now, the Knights of Vakara was the first organization to take action in helping the people within the GDZ. The Knights of Vakara was fortunately not attacked by the Syndicate, and the Knights’ leader took advantage of this. President Dorna Vakara, former apprentice to Ducau Zaoku and founder of the Knights of Vakara, knew that the Syndicate’s Prime Minister wouldn’t attack her because of her old ties to Ducau Zaoku (now literally the most powerful being in the Galaxy). The Knights of Vakara managed to find other rebellious cells around the Galaxy that were sending aid to the GDZ, and also were defending neutral worlds from Imperial rule. The Knights of Vakara was soon able to build up their own army of rebels and rag-tag fleet of ships scrounged from around the Outer Rim. This fleet was solely used to defend the Knights of Vakara from the Syndicate and also escort their precious supplies to the needy, from system to system. Notable figures in the Empire, like Grand Vizier Padme Amidala-Skywalker, Senator Bail Organa, and more, took notice of this movement. They secretly pledged to help the Knights, and so did their home planets of Naboo and Alderaan, for example. This secret movement became a bit famous amongst many depressed, poverty-stricken worlds, who looked up to the Knights of Vakara for help. The President’s speeches were broadcasted only towards regions of space that were being neglected or being held hostage by the Empire, and also could’ve been a pawn of the Syndicate. Even if poor or broken-worlds didn’t make any contact with the Knights of Vakara, the President still sent aid. She wanted them to know that she wasn’t a part of any faction but her own, one that truly serves the people. Many other rebellious groups of individuals took notice of the Knights’ actions, and how they were working in the shadows of the Second Galactic War… specifically behind the back of the Emperor. It was a sign that showed they were not controlled by anyone, no Empire, no Syndicate. In 5 BBY, the Knights of Vakara held a secret meeting with other rebel leaders; former leaders within the Republic and even former Separatist sympathizers (senators and generals of sorts). The meeting was held on Navarchos in the Knights of Vakara Temple, and was hosted by President Dorna Vakara. 13 people came, all with the same intention; to restore justice, and help those in need. Significant attendees were some of the following; Passel Argente, Lux Bonteri, (Admiral) Gial Ackbar, and (Senator) Bail Organa. Padme Amidala-Skywalker would’ve attended, but her duty as Grand Vizier of the Empire made it nearly impossible for her to leave Coruscant. It was a successful meeting, with all members pledging their loyalty to the Knights of Vakara. They didn’t necessarily pledge their complete support to President Vakara because of her past ties to Zaoku, but did have some compliance with her. The Knights of Vakara were the closest people to Jedi (formerly the peace keepers). And now that the Jedi were wiped out, these rebel leaders believed that the Knights of Vakara could soon take over that position as peace-keepers; until the Jedi returned. The fleets of other rebellious groups merged with the rag-tag fleet of the Knights of Vakara, and as did Ackbar’s fleet. The Admiral had just escaped from prison since he defied the Empire’s laws of providing their planet with their own defense fleet. Those within the fleet and mixed group that was its army began nicknaming the large resistance to the Empire; the Rebel Alliance. Later that year, President Vakara held a meeting with the higher ranking officials of their “Alliance”; Bail Organa, Lux Bonteri, Admiral Ackbar, and Padme Amidala-Skywalker. The five wrote an official declaration that self-legitimized their organization; deeming it the Alliance to Restore the Republic. The true goal of the Alliance was now to overthrow the Emperor, the Empire, and bring back the Galactic Republic. And as the war continued to tear apart the Galaxy, yet in favor of the Empire, the Alliance flourished in the shadows as they gained far more support than the Syndicate ever had… but in completely secrecy from the Galactic superpowers. Around 3 BBY, many more Imperial Senators began voicing their opposition to the war, calling upon the Emperor to hold peace negotiations. One of the most notable moments is Senator Garm Bel Iblis’ movement on developing a peace treaty with the Syndicate. Many, however, disapproved of this notion because of how barbaric and inhumane the Syndicate was towards people (specifically for their creation of the zombifying GS Disease). As the debate continued, Leia Skywalker eventually got involved; speaking her mind. It was around this time when Grand Vizier Amidala-Skywalker went to speak privately with the Emperor about this, before she decided her own vote on what to do. Her words slammed the Emperor with the hard truth; that he’s always worked for the people and now that the war has taken charge of his life, he now neglects their needs in order to end the war as fast as possible. It was something that the Senate did in the Clone Wars, and Padme Amidala who brought it to attention both times. Later that day, the Emperor had a heart attack from his vision of seeing his dead apprentice (Darth Vindys/Rholto Rhaess), and was admitted into Los Imperia Hospital. The Emperor slipped into an eight day long coma, and the Grand Vizier became the supreme leader of the Galactic Empire. The day the Emperor awoke from his coma, the time had come. He knew that the end of the war was near, and unknowingly accepted that he had fallen to the Dark Side. Consequently, Anakin Skywalker was brought back to life, and wiped out the Syndicate leaders. The Syndicate was in disarray, and all across its territory, low-ranking commanders were scrambling to keep up their own defenses as the Empire continuously attacked. They were soon all destroyed, with just a minimal few managing to escape deep into the Outer Rim. Subsequently, the Emperor declared that the Jedi Order is an enemy of the Galactic Empire and Anakin Skywalker pledged his loyalty to the Emperor. The Emperor named Skywalker Darth Vader, and he was now the Emperor’s apprentice. The Clone Division of the Imperial Army still possessed a chip in their head that made them follow the Emperor’s orders, no matter what, so they easily killed their Jedi Generals and commanders. The Mixed Division of the Imperial Army (composed of a mixed range of humanoids, mostly humans) scaredly followed their clone brothers. Many were afraid that they’d be executed, or tortured, by the Empire; or faced treason in the high courts. So, a majority of the troops followed the orders and killed the Jedi. Yet, there were some few soldiers that just couldn’t… many of those soldiers turned against the clones and helped some Jedi escape, whereas other troopers deserted their sub-divisions. Few of which were caught and faced a trial, and those who escaped went on to join the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Grand Master Yoda went into exile on Dagobah, Obi wan Kenobi went to oversee Luke’s time on Tatooine, and Ahsoka Tano and her apprentice went their own ways in order to help the Rebellion. Ahsoka needed to go out on her own in order to help the Rebellion, and knew that the Emperor would sense the two together; so Leia went with Bail Organa to Alderaan. Ahsoka truly believed that Leia would be in danger with her, but that wasn’t the sole reason for her going on her own. Ahsoka was going through some troubling times, specifically inner turmoil. She knew that she had lost her Master, but could still feel his presence. She could sense that something horrible had happened to him, and she feels responsible for not being there for him. She felt guilty for not being able to save him during Operation Rescue Coruscant when Darth Vindys attacked and held the Senate hostage, and killed Anakin Skywalker in the process. It was also the time where her first apprentice, by the name of Kyto, was killed in the battle as well. She wasn’t even able to protect him, and feels terrified to lead Leia into a much larger battle than the Second Galactic War…. The Galactic Civil War is coming. Season 4 does not dive right into the Civil War, but remains in the year 3 BBY. It follows some of the main characters of the series, and how they’re handling the Jedi Purge, and how everything had fallen completely out of balance. The Emperor… formerly Ducau Zaoku… had fallen to the Dark Side, and now he rules with an iron fist over the Galaxy. The official reign of Darth Saesarr has begun. Behind the Scenes - It took a long time to come up with the proper name for this massive conflict. It needed to be something that will never be forgotten, and is imprinted in the history of the Galaxy. - It wasn't clear how and when the Rebel Alliance would come into play. This timeline is different than canon, but it's goal was to merge back into canon. So the creation of the Rebel Alliance needed to happen. The Rebels had the perfect chance to rise; the Empire was so focused on defeating the Gundao Syndicate that they didn't realize what was going on within the shadows. - Mon Mothma was the original leader of the Rebel Alliance, but unfortunately she's assassinated in ''Season 1. ''It was for sure that this leader of the Rebels needed to be a strong woman, one with powerful morals and discipline, one with the utmost respect for all life... Dorna Vakara was the perfect person.